Colinmaillard, version sorciers
by Alyersa
Summary: Je hais Dumbledore. Si ce n’était pas de sa stupide idée de faire une épluchette de maïs à la Moldus, je ne me serais jamais rendu compte qu’Elle était aussi belle. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Sauf que c'est de mon ennemie. DMHG
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Pour ton sourire

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Hermione / Drago

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling... Ça ne tient toutefois pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 de la saga!

**Note : **Il faut croire que le soleil m'est monté à la tête! Ou alors c'est juste que l'été me rend de bonne humeur… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai écris une autre petite fic sur un coup de tête! En espérant que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture )!

**Pour ton sourire**

Un éclat de rire…

Le soleil qui resplendissait…

Le goût du maïs sucré sur ma langue…

Des yeux noisette qui étincelaient…

Je hais Dumbledore.

Si ce n'était pas de sa stupide idée de faire une épluchette de maïs à la Moldus, je ne me serais jamais rendu compte qu'_Elle_ était aussi belle. Aussi adorable. Aussi désirable.

Un instant.

Je suis là, à la regarder croquer dans cet épi de maïs et je me dis qu'_Elle_ est belle ? Je devrais plutôt me dire que je la hais, que c'est la fille qui me ruine la vie et que je ne voudrais jamais revoir.

Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Sauf que je tombe amoureux de celle qui devrait être mon ennemie.

Je ne sais pas comment _Elle_ fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que je la dévisage. _Elle_ se penche vers Potter, lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et ils rigolent ensemble. Weasley revient avec un plateau chargé de maïs. Il en prend un et ne semble pas réellement comprendre comment s'y prendre. _Elle_ en prend un et commence à l'éplucher.

Ce Weasley est décidemment plutôt lent. Il la regarde, hausse les épaules et lui tend son épi. _Elle_ lève les yeux au ciel et prenant ses mains, commence à lui faire éplucher.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce soit moi qui sois à la place de Ronald Weasley. Je voudrais qu'_Elle_ touche mes mains comme _Elle_ tient les siennes.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce soit moi qui sois à la place d'Harry Potter. Je voudrais qu'_Elle_ me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, qu'on se regarde et qu'on pouffe de rire.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit pas moi qui sois à ma place. Je voudrais ne pas être celui qu'_Elle_ regarde avec dégoût et suspicion. Qu'_Elle_ a envie de frapper lorsqu'_Elle_ le croise.

Bien sûr, je n'ai rien fais pour arranger les choses. Je n'ai pas été particulièrement tendre avec _Elle_. Sauf que c'était plus fort que moi. Je croyais que si je la détestais assez, je parviendrais à éteindre ce feu qui commençait lentement à brûler dans mon ventre lorsque je croisais ce magnifique regard.

Peut-être que si je la méprise…

Peut-être que si je me moque d'_Elle_…

Peut-être que si je feins d'être l'être misérable qu'_Elle_ croit que je suis…

Mais rien n'a fonctionné. Année après année, nous grandissions et _Elle_ devenait incroyablement magnifique. Elle mûrissait et devenait un splendide petit rat de bibliothèque.

N'allez pas croire que c'est méchant. J'ai moi-même tendance à débuter une réputation de petit intello depuis que je vais presque à chaque soir à la bibliothèque.

Que voulez-vous. Les livres sont de plus en plus… attirants. Surtout lorsque ses mains les tiennent.

J'ai essayé de l'approcher. Sauf que je deviens gauche et maladroit. Auriez-vous cru cela de moi un jour ? Du coup, je perdais toute ma splendeur et devenait un petit bafouilleur ne sachant pas où se mettre. Tout ça pour un regard. Qui me clouait sur place. Me faisait perdre les moyens. Un regard qui devenait de plus en plus impatient. Et qui finissait par dériver vers les lettres imprimées dans le livre plutôt que sur moi.

Je n'ai pas lâché. J'ai persévéré. J'y suis retourné. Et ce fut le même scénario. Jusqu'au soir où _Elle_ m'a gentiment demandé ce qui m'amenait à la bibliothèque, moi, le malin qui prenait plaisir à martyriser mes collègues de classe. Ça m'a chaviré. _Elle _se souciait un temps soit peu de moi ? Me méprisait-elle autant qu'_Elle_ le disait ou … ? Puis le moment magique s'est éteint.

_Elle_ a marmonné que décidemment, je ne changeais pas et a tourné les talons. Je ne me souviens plus ce qui avait traversé mes lèvres à ce moment. J'étais trop hypnotisé par son regard. Ce devait être une bourde de la pire espèce puisqu'_Elle_ ne m'a plus reparlé. Elle se contentait de me jeter un regard triste.

Et c'est là que Dumbledore, ce fol amoureux de Moldus, est intervenu avec sa folle idée. Une épluchette de maïs et puis quoi encore ? Si j'aurai voulu devenir Moldu, j'aurais traversé de l'autre côté du Chemin de Traverse, point à la ligne.

Je savais que j'aurais dû écouter ma mère et aller à Durmstrang. Après tout, _Elle_ n'y aurait pas été et je n'aurais pas souffert chaque jour de son indifférence.

Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'_Elle_. Premièrement, _Elle_ ne m'aime pas, je suis même dans les priorités de la liste ennemie. Et puis deuxièmement, il y a le monde autour de nous.

Jamais Potter et Weasley ne me laisserait l'approcher. Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent lui tenir les mains pour éplucher du maïs ou se pencher à son oreille pour chuchoter des secrets. Personne d'autre. Surtout pas moi.

Jamais mon père ne me laisserait l'approcher. Il n'y a que les jeunes filles dignes de mon rang qui ont une place dans l'esprit de mon père. Ne parlons pas de son cœur, s'il-vous plaît. J'ai toujours été convaincu qu'il n'en avait point. Il m'oblige à voir des jeunes filles snob et riches. Personne d'autre. Surtout pas _Elle_.

Jamais les élèves de ma maison ne me laisseraient l'approcher. Il n'y a pas de place pour une relation entre _Elle_ et moi. Nous n'avons pas le droit. C'est écrit depuis une centaine d'années, ce n'est sérieusement pas nous qui allons tout chambouler.

Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Je l'aime. À la folie.

Ça me fait peur. Sérieusement. Oui, moi, j'ose l'avouer. _Elle_ me fait peur. Ou plutôt, j'ai peur des sentiments que j'ai pour _Elle_.

_Elle_ éclate à nouveau de rire. Bon sang, pourquoi Dumbledore nous a-t-il assis si près l'un de l'autre ? Il sait pourtant que techniquement, nous ne sommes pas capables d'être à une centaine de mètres de distance.

_Elle_, parce qu'_Elle_ me déteste.

Moi, parce que je m'affole de la sentir près de moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de si marrant entre ces trois-là, mais Potter et Weasley se sont donnés le mot pour la faire rigoler.

Elle rejette quelque peu la tête vers l'arrière, juste assez pour que le soleil rayonne sur son visage, l'éclairant magiquement.

Faux, c'est encore plus beau que la magie.

_Elle_ croque à nouveau dans son épi, probablement juteux puisque le jus s'écoule quelque peu sur son menton. C'est Potter qui lui tend une serviette de table. Je l'envie terriblement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis jaloux de quelqu'un. De mon pire ennemi à Poudlard.

Parce qu'il est aux côtés de la fille que j'adore et qu'il lui tend une serviette en la regardant doucement.

_Elle_ le remercie en rougissant quelque peu. C'est troublant. Mais pas dans le bon sens. Pas en ma faveur.

_Elle_ et… Potter ?

Non!

Je ne pourrais tout simplement pas le supporter. Je crois bien que ce sera le cas pourtant. Potter et _Elle _se tourne de plus en plus autour et passe presque tout leur temps ensemble.

Excepté lorsqu'elle est à la bibliothèque. Là, elle est à moi. Je peux la contempler à satiété sans que ses satanés pots de colle lui tournent autour. Potter et moi, ça ne fonctionne pas fort.

Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Seulement, j'ai été élevé avec l'idée de mépriser tout le monde autour de moi et de n'accorder ma confiance à personne. On m'a brisé dès l'enfance.

Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. De véritables amis.

Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. Je n'en ai jamais eu le désir. Et après tout, qui voudrait de moi ?

Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que j'ai eu une famille. Certes, j'avais des parents à la maison qui s'occupait de moi. Mais il y a plusieurs façons d'élever un enfant et je ne peux pas dire que mon père s'y est pris de la meilleure façon que ce soit.

Je ne suis pas en train de faire son procès. Néanmoins, mon père m'a toujours terrifié. Il était toujours derrière moi à me dire quoi faire et surtout quoi ne pas faire. Je n'avais aucune chance. Et je n'avais surtout pas droit à l'erreur.

_Elle_ a tout chamboulé. _Elle_ a débarqué dans ma vie comme un boulet de canon. J'avais été éduqué dans le but de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque mon âge me le permettrait. Je ne veux plus le servir. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Pas si cela la met en danger.

_Elle_ a bousculé ma vie, redéfini tout.

Ce qu'il y a de terrible, c'est qu'_Elle_ ne s'en rend pas compte. Ou n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Après tout, je ne suis encore que l'ignoble petit ver de terre. Je crois bien. J'espère que ce n'est pas l'opinion qu'elle a de moi. Sûrement, puisque c'est celle que je veux lui donner.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Qu'arriverait-il si elle découvrait mon secret ? Mon point faible, mon cœur, _Elle_. J'ose croire qu'_Elle_ me protégerait. J'espère que ce n'est pas de faux espoirs.

Goyle arrive en chancelant avec un plateau d'épi de maïs cuits. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec eux alors que tout mon corps réclame de m'asseoir une table plus loin, à ses côtés. Malgré tout, je reste assis ici et saisis le maïs. Il est chaud.

Tant pis.

Je le porte à ma bouche et évidemment, je me brûle. Je lâche un cri et marmonne.

Potter et Weasley m'ont entendu. Ils me regardent et voyant que je fais de petits moulinets avec mes mains près de ma bouche, ils éclatent de rire.

" Tiens, tiens, le petit rusé ne sait pas mangé d'épi de maïs ? " ricane Weasley

Incroyable. Puis-je lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas foutu d'en éplucher un seul ?

Non.

_Elle_ n'aimerait pas que je le remette ainsi à sa place.

C'est alors qu'_Elle_ l'a fait.

_Elle_ a relevé les yeux dans ma direction. Et _Elle_ a croisé les miens qui la dévore depuis près d'une heure. _Elle_ rougit encore plus. _Elle_ détourne la tête et adresse un petit sourire à Potter qui lui parle.

Ce que je donnerais pour qu'elle m'adresse également un sourire.

Dieu que je hais Dumbledore et ses idées stupides.

Dieu que j'aime Hermione Granger.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Le deuxième devrait venir dans vraiment pas longtemps! 

Si jamais vous avez encore un peu de temps, un petit review serait apprécié ! Merci!!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Pour ton sourire

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Hermione / Drago

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling... Ça ne tient toutefois pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 de la saga!

**Note : **J'avais promis le deuxième chapitre dans pas trop long alors le voici! Promenons-nous quelque peu du côté d'Hermione maintenant… Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Hinoto :**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, le plus tôt que j'ai pu! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre!

**Ange-déchue :**Tu m'as bien fais rire avec ta dernière phrase! Contente que tu es apprécié! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry pourra rester entièrement à toi ;) Merci pour ta review!!

* * *

**Pour ton sourire**

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil est resplendissant. C'est une journée parfaite pour une épluchette à la Moldus. Parfaite pour me faire retourner en enfance, au temps où mes parents me prenaient encore sur leur genoux pour m'aider à manger cet épi de maïs.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent.

_Il_ est là. Devant moi. Et me dévore des yeux.

Je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec précision. Mais je le sens. Son regard est fixé sur moi. Ce regard gris acier si magnifique…

Holà! C'est _Lui_. Je ne peux tout simplement pas! De toute façon, il me déteste.

J'ose le croire. Je veux le croire. J'ai besoin de le croire.

N'empêche que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour apprendre qu'il m'aime. C'est insensé. C'est fou.

Mais _Il_ est si beau. Si adorable. Si désirable.

J'ai joué le jeu moi aussi. J'ai tourné autour d'autres garçons. Dont Harry. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prise. Espérais-je vraiment le rendre jaloux en flirtant avec Harry ? Son ennemi juré. Je suis son ennemie. _Il_ me déteste. Il faut qu'_Il_ me déteste.

J'adore Dumbledore et ces folles idées. Grâce à lui, je peux passé la journée à ses côtés. Près de lui. À entendre sa voix grave pas trop loin de moi.

Je mords dans cet épi qui trône devant moi. Après tout, c'est une belle journée et l'épluchette était une bonne idée. Alors autant en profiter. En plus, on manque des cours. Je déteste manquer des cours, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Tout est différent depuis quelque temps.

Harry se penche vers moi.

" Regarde Ron qui vient. Il a l'air aussi à l'aise dans cette journée moldue qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. "

Je ris, pour la forme. Ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille et me font frissonner. Pas ici Harry. Pas devant _Lui_. Je ne t'aime pas. Pas comme une petite amie. Je le veux, _Lui_.

Ron n'a effectivement pas l'air très à l'aise avec le gigantesque plateau que Dumbledore lui a fourni. Il ne semble également pas avoir compris qu'il devait prendre un plateau de maïs déjà épluchés s'il voulait en manger.

Il s'effondre lourdement en face de moi. Je _L_'entend gigoter à la table à côté de nous. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers _Lui_. Je sais qu'il me regarde et je ne supporterais pas de croiser son regard. Pas pour les raisons que je donne à tout le monde. Plutôt parce que croiser ce regard acier me clouerait sur place et remuerait des choses que je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à affirmer. Ou plutôt si. Je serais prête à l'affirmer à quiconque. J'ai toujours assumé mes choix et mes décisions. Je ne sais pas si _Lui_ l'accepterait par contre.

Et si je me faisais de fausses idées ?

Si au fond, présentement, il n'était qu'en train de nous observer pour trouver notre point faible et nous écraser ? Après tout, on raconte partout que son père veut en faire un Mangemort. C'est est un secret de polichinelle…

Ron me tire de mes réflexions en me tendant un épi de maïs. Je commence à l'éplucher lentement, la tête ailleurs. Ron me regarde, la bouche ouverte, totalement perdu. _Lui_ aussi me regarde.

Je voudrais que ce soit _Lui_ qui soit assis en face de moi, me demandant de lui montrer comment éplucher un épi de maïs alors que je sais précisément que ce n'est qu'une excuse pour tenir mes mains.

Je voudrais que ce soit _Lui_ qui soit assis à mes côtés, me murmurant des mots à l'oreille, essayant de me faire rire, de me faire sourire, simplement pour que je passe une belle journée en sa compagnie.

Au lieu de ça, _Il_ est assis à une autre table que la mienne.

Ron n'a décidemment pas les gènes d'un Moldu. Ou alors ce n'est qu'une excuse. Probablement.

Quand à _Lui_, il me regarde toujours. Son regard pèse sur moi. Je le sens. Je l'espère. Comme à la bibliothèque.

C'est qu'il est devenu un véritable petit intellectuel le rusé et malcommode d'avant. Il est presque tous les soirs dans les bouquins, à farfouiller dans les étagères jusqu'à se rendre compte que c'est moi, comme par hasard, qui tenait le livre dont il avait absolument besoin. J'ai cru à son petit jeu. Et je m'y suis laissée prendre. Après tout, il perdait toute sa superbe et devenait presque un être civilisé lorsqu'il entrait dans mon antre.

Tout le monde sait que la bibliothèque n'avait nul secret pour moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne sous son aile un nouveau secret, le plus grand jamais connu. _Lui_.

Je l'aime de tout cœur. Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître. Aussi fou. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas à Poudlard ? Qu'y a-t-il de vraiment fou dans cette école ?

J'ai cru qu'il avait changé. J'ai espéré un tant soit peu. Peut-être pour moi ?

Alors je lui ai demandé. Ce qu'_Il _faisait tous les soirs à la bibliothèque, j'avais besoin de le savoir. Je ne voulais pas me bercer d'illusions. _Il_ m'avait regardé, comme hypnotisé. Puis _Il_ avait ricané méchamment et marmonné :

" Tant que cela peut te déranger. "

_Il_ n'avait pas changé. Pas pour un sou. C'était toujours le vil méchant. J'étais déçue. Profondément. Aimais-je la mauvaise personne ? Un abruti ne pensant qu'à _Lui_ ou à faire le mal ? Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de _Lui_ ? Était-ce le même gars à qui j'avais collé mon poing dans la figure en troisième année ? Avait-il évolué ou était-ce le même encore et encore ?

Alors j'étais partie. Je l'avais bêtement planté au milieu de la bibliothèque, de peine, de rage, de déception et d'amour. Je voulais qu'il est changé. Je le voulais pour moi. Je l'avais regardé, sans doute un peu tristement puisqu'il avait reculé d'un pas, un seul et avait levé le bras d'un millimètre, comme pour me retenir. Mais j'étais partie. Je ne supportais pas qu'il puisse se moquer de moi.

Et c'est là que Dumbledore avait suggéré cette activité. J'étais folle de joie. Une journée comme lorsque j'étais petite et que mon père me mettait sur ses épaules en me promettant qu'un jour, je serais aussi grande et verrait que tout est aussi beau. J'adore les idées de Dumbledore. Une incursion dans le monde moldu va permettre à beaucoup de sorciers de s'y faire une idée. Surtout à _Lui_.

Lui si arrogant et si dépourvu en même temps. Si bête et si fragile. Je n'ai aucune idée de sa vie. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on peut lire dans ses yeux une blessure. Qu'_Il_ se garde bien de montrer d'ailleurs.

Se forger un masque, une apparence pour tromper tout le monde, voilà ce qu'_Il_ semble vouloir.

Je ne le comprend pas. Personne ne le comprend. _Il_ ne veut pas que quelqu'un le comprenne. Je veux le comprendre.

Ça fait un bout de temps que j'espère qu'_Il_ me remarque. Je sais qu'il m'a remarqué, mais pas dans le sens où je veux. Je ne veux pas qu'_Il_ croit que je ne suis qu'une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe. Un rat de bibliothèque et une première de classe. Une Gryffondor.

Un poids me comprime la poitrine. Harry et Ron s'amusent près de moi. Ils se lancent des boutades à qui mieux mieux et se moquent mutuellement l'un de l'autre. Je soupire. Je les aime Harry et Ron. Je les adore même. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, mes frères de cœur. Mais celui que je veux réellement ne peux pas venir s'asseoir avec nous.

Je saisis un épi de maïs que Ron a finalement réussi à éplucher et que j'ai fais cuire à l'aide d'un sortilège. Je mords à pleines dents dedans. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit aussi juteux. Je ne sais pas où Dumbledore a déniché ces épis de maïs, mais ils sont délicieux.

Ron rit sous cape. Je le fixe, le sourcil levé, interrogateur. Harry me tend une serviette de table avec un petit sourire moqueur tout en chuchotant que ça franchement l'air bon. Je rougis. Je le remercie et m'essuie le menton.

_Il_ me regarde toujours. Je sens son regard sur moi, il me brûle la peau.

Serait-il jaloux ?

Non. Pas _Lui_. _Il_ n'est jaloux de rien et de personne. _Il_ se fout de tout autour de lui.

Je ne crois pas à cette image. J'y ai longtemps cru. Mais je me suis souvenu de mon père, qui me disait toujours de prendre notre temps avant de forger une opinion sur quelqu'un. De laisser le temps à cette personne de faire son image et surtout de se trouver elle-même. Alors j'ai attendu.

Ça porté ses fruits, puisque ces temps-ci, le cruel d'avant est devenu une tout autre personne avec moi.

Bien sûr, _Il_ déteste autant Harry et Ron.

Bien sûr, _Il_ fait encore ses niaiseries et ses commentaires barbants.

Sauf qu'il y a autre chose. Autre chose que je suis avide de connaître. Une autre personne sous sa carapace de fer.

_Il_ a tout changé. Ma vision de voir les choses, de voir les personnes. Mes parents m'avaient bien éduquée, à ne pas porter jugement trop rapidement, mais c'est avec _Lui_ que j'ai réellement compris on pouvait avoir une opinion erronée des gens seulement par leurs gestes et leurs actions.

Ce que j'ai vu de _Lui_, que personne d'autre, j'ose le croire, a vu… c'était fantastique.

Je veux le voir à nouveau. J'ai besoin de le voir à nouveau. Je veux qu'il m'aime, tout autant que je l'aime.

Goyle arrive en chancelant avec un plateau de maïs cuits. Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Tout mon être réclame de l'appeler, de le sauver de ces deux pauvres tarés qui le suivent partout simplement parce qu'ils en ont reçu l'ordre. Je veux lui montrer qui _Il_ est. Ce qu'il pourrait être.

Je ne peux pas. Personne ne l'accepterait. Moi, je m'en fiche. Mais _Lui_, même s'il m'aimait un tant soit peu, ne pourrait l'accepter. _Il_ n'accepterait pas qu'on le juge. Je crois. Son père le tient entre ses griffes. C'était une farouche éducation si vous voulez mon avis.

_Il_ pousse soudainement un petit cri en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Harry et Ron sautent sur l'occasion.

" Tiens, tiens, le petit rusé ne sait pas mangé d'épi de maïs ? " ricane Ron.

C'est méchant. Et gratuit. Il ne sait même pas éplucher un épi de maïs. Je le déteste. Il ne fait que nous rabaisser un peu plus dans _Son _estime. Ce que je donnerais pour qu'il soit près de moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je savais que je me jetais tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Mais j'ai relevé les yeux et je l'ai regardé.

J'ai croisé son regard d'acier. Et j'ai voulu m'y perde. Affolée, j'ai détourné la tête.

Le rouge me montait aux joues, c'est sûr, bon sang qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui tout à coup.

J'ai acquiescé à ce qu'Harry me disait, sans entendre ce qu'il racontait. Je le laissais parler, totalement perdue dans mes pensées, souriant aux bons moments et hochant la tête lorsque la conversation l'exigeait.

J'ai vu _Ses_ yeux. Si beaux. Si tristes.

Ce que je donnerais pour qu'il m'adresse un petit sourire.

Dieu que j'aime Dumbledore et ses idées folles.

Dieu que j'aime Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà pour le second chapitre! En espérant qu'il ne vous aura pas déçus!

Si jamais vous avez encore un peu de temps, un petit review est toujours apprécié ! Merci!!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Pour ton sourire

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Hermione / Drago

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling... Ça ne tient toutefois pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 de la saga!

**Note : **Voilà, j'ai vraiment fait du plus rapidement que j'ai pu, j'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine !! Je ferais également mon plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, mais encore une fois je ne sais pas à quand cela mènera.. En attendant, bonne lecture !!

**Réponse au reviews : **

**Karasu57 : **En effet, j'adore les idées de Dumbledore quand ça aboutit comme ça !! Merci pour ta review !!

**Ange-déchue :** Oooh merci d'être revenue et d'avoir laissé une deuxième review !! Je ferai le message à Dumbledore et je t'enverrai Harry prochainement ! Contente que tu es aussi aimé le deuxième chapitre !

**Hinoto**Tout comme Ange-déchue, merci beaucoup d'être revenue et d'avoir laissé une autre review! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !! J't'avoue que je suis plutôt contente d'avoir une accroe loll !

**Bellatri****-x : **Merci aussi pour tes reviews !! Ne t'inquiète pas, les dialogues étaient prévus dans un des prochains chapitres ! Il devrait y en avoir un peu plus, puisque je comptais faire socialiser Hermione et Drago ! Mais je vous en dit pas plus ;) ! Oh là là, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise autant !

**Lola :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et puis, j'essaie de ne pas trop faire de fautes, après, j'ai moi-même de la misère à me relire sinon !

**Happy4Sad :** En effet, j'avais l'intention d'en faire une mini-fic, puisque l'idée générale serait plutôt moche sinon. Faut croire que je suis prévisible ! Merci pour ta review et contente que tu es autant apprécié ma fic !!

**Annabanana****-the-cold : **Je suis désolée, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai aucune idée quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, mais je vous promets que ce sera le plus rapidement possible. Merci pour ta review !!

**Anadyomede :** Ah non , je savais pas qu'il y avait une chanson ! Je vais essayer de la trouver pour l'écouter !! Merci ;) ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant le prochain chapitre !

**Tipex :** Merci pour le compliment et la review ! Contente que tu aies aimé !

**Smiley5501 :** Voilà la suite ! Le prochain chapite, colin-maillard version Hermione ! Merci pour la review !

**oOMeDiNaoO :** Et voilà le chapitre 3 !! Merci pour la review !

**Ti-nou96 : **Contente de voir que tu as aimé ! Merci pour la review !!

**Pour ton sourire**

**Chapitre 3**

C'est quoi ce jeu, colin-maillard ? On dirait un nom de canard. Ce qu'ils peuvent avoir de drôles d'idées les Moldus. Et ce Dumbledore qui les emprunte à son tour. Colin-maillard…

Je me souviens avoir déjà entendu ça à quelque part. Ce n'est sûrement pas un canard. Je devrais écouter plus en classe… Je devrais écouter plus toujours. Et sans doute moins mon père. Passons.

_Elle_ m'a regardé. C'est tout ce qui compte de cette journée. Dumbledore peut bien me forcer à agir en Moldu toute la sainte après-midi pour ensuite me faire jouer à colin-maillard, je m'en fiche. _Elle _m'a regardé !

Je devrais peut-être m'expliquer. Pour ne pas que vous croyiez que je suis un gamin de 5 ans qui s'énerve parce que sa petite copine lui a frôlé la main.

N'empêche que c'est exactement comment je me sens.

Reprends-toi par la barbe de Merlin ! Es-tu Drago Malefoy ou non ? Un Serpentard dans l'âme ou une pauvre cloche dans la peau ?

Je suis un Serpentard. Je suis un Serpentard. Je suis un Serpentard.

Amoureux fou d'une Gryffondor.

Ça y est. Je ne peux plus réfléchir comme du monde. _Elle_ est partout ! Sitôt que je veux me parler à moi-même, me convaincre que ce n'est qu'une folie passagère, voire, hmpf, une tentative pour les affaiblir, _Elle _revient. Ce n'est pas une tentative. Je le jure. Je ne pourrais jamais la blesser. Encore moins volontairement.

Et vous pouvez être sûrs que si je _L_'avais pour moi, je ne gâcherais pas tout par ces sottises de magie noire et d'héritiers de Serpentard. Oooh non.

"Monsieur Malefoy, vu votre agitation actuelle, je présume que le colin-maillard version quelque peu modifiée vous excite au plus haut point. Veuillez s'il-vous-plaît porter quelque plus attention à ce que je raconte et cesser de fixer le soleil couchant."

Dumbledore. Quand je vous disais que je n'écoutais pas. N'empêche que pour une fois, il a tort. Ce n'est pas le soleil couchant que je fixais. _Elle_ est devant le soleil couchant, qui _La_ fait briller de mille feux. Qu'_Elle_ me sourit et je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

Pathétique.

Je suis là, quêtant un regard, quémandant un sourire, espérant un rapprochement. Pathétique. C'est ce que je suis devenu. Je n'aurai jamais cru en venir là un jour.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je voulais faire donc…

Ah oui. Écouter Dumbledore.

"Notre colin-maillard sera quelque peu différent du jeu Moldu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez totalement aveugles comme le jeu normal, mais lorsque vous toucherez une personne, votre main se collera instantanément à elle et vous devrez passer le reste de la soirée avec. Le reste de la soirée est un petit spécial Moldu !"

Génial. Voilà tout ce que ça prenait. Un autre spécial Moldu.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez totalement aveugles"

Ne pas s'inquiétez. Évidemment. Tout le monde rêve de pouvoir devenir aveugle un jour.

Suffit. _Elle_ a un gros sourire accroché aux lèvres. _Elle_ adore cette journée, _Elle_ adore cela, c'est son monde, sa vie. Je peux voir son enfance, y participer. Bon, avec un peu d'interférences de magie, mais je peux avoir un aperçu. D'_Elle_.

Minute. Coller à _Elle_ ? Le paradis ! Et puis, totalement aveugles, personne ne saura que je ferai exprès de marcher dans sa direction et puis, subitement de coller à _Elle_.

Ce Dumbledore est disons…fou…mais un fou intelligent. Ou alors voyant.

Impossible.

Personne ne sait ce que je ressens pour _Elle_. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Je me fais des idées. Personne ne le sait, personne ne le saura. Je ne suis pas si transparent que ça. Toute ces années passées à contrôler mes émotions et à ne rien laisser transparaître me servent en ce moment même. Personne ne sait.

Pas vrai ?

Oh et puis, je m'en contrefous. Je veux qu'_Elle_ le sache. Je sens tout bouillir en moi et je ne suis plus capable.

Tiens. Pourquoi tout le monde se lève…Ah. Le jeu du canard aveugle. C'est vrai.

Mémoriser _Sa_ position.

Marcher environ trois longs pas vers le soleil couchant qui _Lui_ fait des reflets dorés dans les cheveux…

Tourner quelque peu vers la droite de façon à voir un peu _Son_ profil et surtout éviter le coin de la table…

Pivoter complètement à gauche pour me retrouver face à _Elle_ et _La_ voir complètement…

Arg ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette sonnerie affreuse qui vrille les oreilles ! Voyons voir, un bruit étrange, qui perce les tympans et qui est extrêmement désagréable…Cela doit venir de Dumbledore.

Effectivement. Qui d'autre. Il tient une espèce de petit instrument dans lequel il a soufflé. Sans doute une autre brillante invention moldue.

_Elle_ rit aux éclats. Je vois Weasley qui se tient les oreillers et _Ses_ lèvres articuler "Sifflet". _Elle_ est magnifique lorsqu'_Elle_ rit ainsi. Un rire pur et cristallin. Un rire tout simplement joyeux et enfantin.

Dites donc, je vais prier Merlin plus souvent ! Je crois qu'_Elle_… Oui ! _Elle_ me regarde à nouveau. Le rouge lui colore définitivement les joues, mais _Elle_ soutient mon regard.

C'est ça, mon ange. Lis-y tout ce qui ne franchit pas mes lèvres. Dis-moi qui je suis. Dis-moi pourquoi je suis en train de tomber en amour avec toi. Dis-moi tout. Je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ferais tout pour ton sourire.

Bon sang qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui !

Et puis tout devient noir.

Je vous avoue que sur le coup, j'ai cru que je m'étais évanoui. Et je me suis ensuite dit que je n'entendrais pas des cris et rires. Je suis aveugle. Je n'ai pas de bandeau autour des yeux.

Magie.

J'oubliais.

Bon, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit déjà.

Marcher environ trois longs pas vers le soleil couchant qui _Lui_ fait des reflets dorés dans les cheveux…

Ça serait pratique si je verrais le soleil couchant ! Bon, je tournais la tête dans cette direction, donc... Trois longs pas.

Ensuite. Tourner quelque peu vers la droite de façon à voir un peu _Son_ profil et surtout éviter le coin de la table…

Décidemment, je ne savais pas plus c'était quoi la vie d'aveugle que la vie de Moldus puisque je ne sais pas arrêter de marcher quand ! Il est où _Son_ profil ! Et surtout le coin de table. Je ne tiens pas à avoir la peau arrachée partout. Pardon, mais ce doit être mon petit côté douillet. Enfin…

Pivoter complètement à gauche pour me retrouver face à _Elle_ et _La_ voir complètement…

Génial. Je _La_ vois parfaitement, bien sûr, avec ce néant à la place d'un monde devant moi.

Si _Elle_ pouvait parler, me guider…

_Elle_ rit. Je l'entends, _Elle_ est tout près !

J'avance à tâtons. Je n'ose pas tendre les mains trop. _Son_ rire semble s'éloigner au lieu de s'approcher. Un doute affreux me traverse le corps.

Et si _Elle_ était prise par Potter ? Ou Weasley ? Ou un autre Gryffondor ? Si je n'étais pas le seul à avoir mémorisé sa position ? Si _Elle_ se doutait que je la regardais et avait bougé ?

Je ne veux pas me retrouver coincé avec quelqu'un d'autre. S'il-vous-plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin d'_Elle_.

Il serait évidemment temps que je mette mes culottes et agisse en homme. Aller lui parler tout simplement. Peut-être pas lui faire la grande déclaration, mais à tout de moins qu'on devienne amis. Ce serait plutôt un bon début.

Bon.

Où est-elle ?

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir complètement perdue. Je ne l'entends plus et je ne sais pas quel sort Dumbledore a choisi pour nous ôter la vue, mais il est drôlement efficace.

Soudain, une main se plaque dans mon dos. Génial. Collé. À je ne sais pas qui.

Sûrement pas _Elle_. Je l'entends marmonner je crois, plus loin, environ à la table que je viens de quitter pour venir près de celle-ci.

De plus, je suis drôlement sûr d'avoir marché une table de trop. Ce qui m'amène à la table des Gryffondors derrière la _Sienne_. Si je me souviens bien, c'était Patil et Brown. Celles qui tournaient dos à Potter. C'est bien les Gryffondors.

Mais ce n'est pas **_Ma_** Gryffondor.

La main dans mon dos remue, se secoue, comme pour quitter le coin entre mes omoplates où elle s'est nichée. Elle est collée. Dumbledore ne ment jamais. On peut au moins lui donné cela.

J'entends la personne remuer derrière moi et je _L_'entends s'esclaffer. Loin je crois. Trop loin de moi.

Mon pot de colle a des fourmis dans les jambes décidemment. La main remue encore une ou deux fois et comme acceptant son sort, redevient tranquille. J'ai l'impression que nos pieds sont également soudés au sol. Comme si on allait se sauver alors qu'on n'y voit pas à deux pieds.

J'ai hâte que ce sort lève. Je veux voir avec qui _Elle_ est.

J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Potter…

Je veux aussi voir avec qui je suis condamné à passer la soirée.

J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Potter…

Oh Hermione…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **Pour ton sourire

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Hermione / Drago

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling... Ça ne tient toutefois pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 de la saga!

**Note : **Encore une fois, le plus rapidement que j'ai pu. J'espère que vous aimerez cet avant-dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Et je vous promets de me dépêcher pour le dernier chapitre !

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Saorie95 : **En effet, j'adore aussi les enfants de 5 ans ! C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça si facile de faire agir Drago ainsi !! Merci pour la review et contente que tu ais aimé !

**Marie Merci : **Voilà, le plus rapidement que j'ai pu !! Pour les autres fics que j'ai écrites, tu peux les voir dans mon profil… Seulement, il n'y a pas d'autres Hermione/Drago. Pour le moment... Je vais peut-être en écrire une autre, l'idée me trotte dans la tête. Merci pour la review !

**Miss patmol : **On verra bien !! Merci pour la review !

**Elodu92 : **Merci pour le compliment et la review ! Et voilà la suite !

**Pour ton sourire**

**Chapitre 4**

Colin-maillard ! J'adorais ce jeu lorsque j'étais plus petite. Je me souviens que j'avais des amis qui habitaient près de chez nous avec qui je pouvais passer des heures au parc à chercher à tâtons à attraper une main, une épaule ou une tête. Je suis contente de voir que Dumbledore pousse parfois ses recherches moldue vraiment loin. Assez pour connaître colin-maillard.

On en a parlé une fois en classe. Je me souviens que le professeur n'avait pas été particulièrement attrayant dans les mots choisis puisque le trois quarts de ma classe avait les yeux semi-clos et le crayon traçant des tic-tac-toe sur la feuille devant nous. Ceux qui écoutaient étaient sans doute les enfants de Moldus qui se souvenaient comment ce jeu pouvait être amusant.

Enfin…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai levé les yeux. C'était une impulsion soudaine, un besoin crucial de m'accrocher à_ Lui_, à une parcelle de _Lui_. Celle qui révèle le plus de _Lui_. _Ses_ yeux. Ces reflets sur l'âme, la seule chose qu'_Il_ ne peut pas faire mentir. Sauf que de me retrouver devant m'a presque donné le vertige. J'avais tant de choses à _Lui_ dire, tant de choses à _Lui_ demander. J'ai détourné la tête presque aussitôt. Je me giflerai.

Et en même temps, je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai l'impression que c'est Noël à chaque jour. Vous savez, quand on a vraiment hâte à quelque chose et qu'ensuite, on a l'impression que tout est passé trop vite, qu'on a fait qu'entrevoir le moment si espéré ? Voilà comment je me sens face à _Lui_. Toute nerveuse, toute énervée et en même temps si désemparée. Je ne sais pas par quel bout le prendre. Comment la gamine que j'étais réagissait face à Noël ?

On se reprend. Ne suis-je pas dans la maison du courage ? Les Gryffondors, qui sont prêts à tout affronter et à se battre loyalement. Pourquoi je perds mes moyens devant un Serpentard ? La maison des vils et des cruels…

Je n'y peux rien. Peut-être est-ce le temps pour les lions et les serpents de faire la trêve ? À tout de moins pour un lion et un serpent…

Je ne me comprends plus. Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression de ne rien contrôler dans ma vie. Je ferme les yeux et je _Le_ vois. J'ouvre les yeux et je _Le_ vois. Il est partout ! J'ai besoin qu'il soit partout. Lorsqu'_Il_ n'est pas là, j'ai envie de sortir ces petites phrases quétaines qu'on peut voir dans les films moldus… Vous savez…

"Lorsque tu n'es pas à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi-même."

Vous pouvez rire. Je riais moi aussi avant. Je m'esclaffais devant tant de naïveté et d'ignorance. Comment pouvait-on devenir dépendant à ce point ? Les films moldus, franchement, tout est toujours exagéré.

Erreur. Ça m'est arrivé. Cela m'arrive en ce moment même.

Je _L_'entends gigoter à la table à côté. Dumbledore monte sur un petit podium installé précisément à cette fin, je suppose. Probablement qu'il veut expliquer le colin-maillard pour les élèves n'ayant pas assisté au cours d'Études aux Moldus ou alors à ceux qui n'écoutaient pas.

Je crois que c'est tout le monde sauf moi.

_Il_ n'arrête pas de bouger. On dirait que quelque chose _Le_ rend nerveux. Est-ce possible que…

"Monsieur Malefoy, vu votre agitation actuelle, je présume que le colin-maillard version quelque peu modifiée vous excite au plus haut point. Veuillez s'il-vous-plaît porter quelque plus attention à ce que je raconte et cesser de fixer le soleil couchant."

Dumbledore.

Je savais qu'_Il_ n'écoutait pas.

Je savais que j'avais raison d'espérer.

Le soleil couchant est derrière moi. Avec un peu de chance, c'est moi qu'_Il_ regarde. Je ne le vois pas du tout en train de s'extasier devant la beauté d'un soleil qui se couche, ni regardez les merveilleuses couleurs que cela peut refléter. Imaginez-_Le_ faire ça. À moins que je sois complètement à côté de la plaque, ce n'est pas vraiment _Son_ genre.

Je veux le voir encore une fois. Jeter un petit regard en coin ne me tuera sans doute pas. Je l'espère.

_Il _gigote vraiment beaucoup et semble agité comme pas possible. _Il_ jette des petits regards…oui, dans notre direction, vers notre table à Harry, Ron et moi. Je veux bien croire beaucoup de choses, mais je ne crois pas qu'_Il_ regarde Harry.

Je suis affreusement… comment dire ça… pathétique ? J'espère trop, je veux trop, je n'attends qu'un geste de _Sa_ part. Un geste, une parole, n'importe quoi pour qu'_Il_ me prouve que j'existe pour _Lui_, autrement que comme _Sa_ pire ennemie.

Je _L_'aime tellement. Ça m'effraie beaucoup pour tout dire. Je ne sais plus comment réagir.

M'accrocher à quelque chose. Quelque chose de tangible. Tiens, pourquoi pas Dumbledore.

Une autre chose qui me fait peur. _Il_ m'a fait oublier que j'étais une élève modèle qui écoutait ordinairement absolument tout ce que les professeurs disaient. J'ai perdu le fil de ce que notre directeur dit. Comme quoi je ne suis plus normale…

"Notre colin-maillard sera quelque peu différent du jeu Moldu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez totalement aveugles comme le jeu normal, mais lorsque vous toucherez une personne, votre main se collera instantanément à elle et vous devrez passer le reste de la soirée avec. Le reste de la soirée est un petit spécial Moldu !"

Encore ? Cette soirée est tout à fait géniale ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il nous réserve ensuite. J'adore ça ! J'ai l'impression de vivre une adolescence normale, sans magie. Enfin, avec si peu de magie…

Mettre de la magie dans ma soirée ! Bien sûr, ce sera si facile de vouloir marcher vers Harry, mais totalement aveugle, je pourrais subtilement m'écarter et tomber sur _Lui_. Malheureusement, de toute façon, je devrai passer ma soirée avec _Lui_. J'éviterai ainsi le pire pour ces pauvres Gryffondors ne voulant absolument pas entendre parler de _Lui_. Magie, magie !

Harry se tourne vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne veux pas qu'il me tombe dessus sitôt que Dumbledore lancera le début du jeu. Ce serait bien son genre par contre. Non, s'il-te-plaît Harry. Si je suis vraiment ta petite sœur de cœur, tu vas me comprendre, tu vas m'entendre. Tu vas me laisser aller avec _Lui_.

Sauf qu'il a un étrange sourire ce soir, Harry. Comme s'il détenait un mystère, un secret que personne d'autre ne sait. Peut-être qu'en fait il convoite secrètement quelqu'un d'autre et veut me mystifier autant que moi ? Ce serait génial !

Mais la foudre s'abat sur moi aussitôt.

S'il peut vraiment lire en moi et n'approuvait pas du tout ? Après tout, _Son_ père est un des Mangemorts ayant voulu l'exterminer à tout pris pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Si après tout, il ne collait à moi que dans le but de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, _Lui_ et moi ? Et s'il en avait parlé à Ron ? À tout le monde !

Respirer. Lentement, calmement. Personne ne sait rien. Je suis transparente pour mes amis, mais ça, je tiens réellement à le cacher. Ou quand je le montrerai, ce sera à _Lui_ et à personne d'autre.

_Lui_ et moi. Seulement. Pour toujours.

" Hey ! Poudlard t'appelle sur Terre ! Allo ! "

Ron. Toujours aussi mature lui.

Je n'étais pas partie très loin. Seulement dans _Ses_ bras. Ce que je donnerai pour y être.

" Tu étais partie où au juste ? "

Harry, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Question piège. Aïe ! Il pressent vraiment quelque chose.

" À un endroit où vous n'avez jamais songé aller…"

" Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Seule toi peut y rêver il faut croire. "

Si cela n'est pas assez clair, je suis totalement borgne ou aveugle, au choix. Ron passe de l'un à l'autre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

" Ça vous ennuierait beaucoup de m'expliquer ? "

Oui, Ronald, oui.

" Ron, il y a toujours un endroit que les filles imaginent, un refuge secret où personne peut aller surtout pas des mecs. Elle y était en ce moment-même. Partie très loin. "

Merci Harry…

" Et c'est où ton endroit toi ? "

Il fallait qu'il en rajoute Ron. Toujours. Jamais un moment de répit.

" Quelque part de très secret Ron. Ça se demande pas quelque chose comme ça. Toi, tu t'imagines où quand tu veux être tranquille ? "

Et vlan ! Le rouge lui monte aux joues et il balbutie quelque chose d'incompréhensible. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, je ne veux plus entendre ce qu'il pourrait me dire.

Je veux marcher. Oui, marcher. C'est ça. Vers lui, le dos au soleil couchant, face à mon propre soleil. Celui qui m'a soudainement aveuglée.

Cette soirée moldue est le prétexte parfait. Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore compte s'y prendre pour nous obliger à passer la soirée avec l'un et l'autre, mais je n'ai aucune opposition à ce projet. Tant que je peux être à _Ses_ côtés.

Un long appel déchirant crève le silence, venant du petit podium d'où notre directeur se tenait. La moitié des élèves se mettent les paumes sur les oreilles, l'autre moitié s'esclaffe.

" Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?! "

Ron, totalement paniqué. Perdu. Je croyais qu'avec son père, il en saurait un peu plus sur les Moldus. C'est raté. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, devant son air terrorisé, je pouffe de rire.

" Ça s'appelle un sifflet Ron. Un sifflet. "

_Il_ m'observe. Je sens son regard sur mon cou. Un frisson me parcourt tout le long du doc. Seulement quelque minutes et ensuite, _Il_ sera avec moi.

J'ai besoin de _Le_ voir. Surtout de voir son emplacement. _Il_ m'observe encore, je le sais, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je lève les yeux dans _Sa_ direction.

Je savais qu'_Il_ m'observait. Mais de le voir concrètement, sans aucune trace de haine ou de mépris dans ce gris acier, ça me chavire toute. Je me répète encore et toujours, mais ce que je ne donnerai pas pour m'y perdre.

Qui es-tu amour ? Pourquoi as-tu débarqué ainsi dans ma vie ? Pourquoi as-tu tout chambardé ce que je croyais solide comme le roc ?

Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ton sourire.

_Il_ rougit doucement. C'est trop craquant !

Puis je le perds de vue. Très bon _timing_ franchement… Pour une fois qu'on discutait. À travers nos yeux, on se parlait. On ne peut pas mentir de cette façon.

Bon, allons-y. Avant qu'_Il_ ne fonce dans Goyle et doive passer la soirée avec lui.

Détail. J'ai oublié un détail. Je n'ai absolument rien remarqué de _Sa_ position ! Je suis complètement foutue.

Sauf qu'un petit souffle se fait entendre près de mon oreille, prenant bien soin de ne pas y toucher.

" Pivote complètement à droite, tourne un petit peu à gauche pour éviter le coin de la table et marche trois longs pas devant toi. C'est _Sa_ table. Tu vas pouvoir être avec _Lui_. "

Harry ! Je l'embrasserais ! Je me doutais bien qu'il savait quelque chose. Comment il l'a su, je n'en ai aucune idée et pour être franche, je m'en fiche royalement. Il n'y a que _Lui_ qui compte maintenant. Et je savais où _Le_ trouver.

Je pivote complètement à ma droite. Sans doute un peu trop vite puisqu'un petit vertige me saisit. Etre aveugle n'a jamais été mon activité favorite…

Tourner un petit peu à gauche. Au pire, je cognerai le coin de la table, mais j'ai peur de ne pas suivre correctement les indications d'Harry et me retrouver plus loin. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas mentit et qu'en les suivant, je me rendrai vraiment à _Sa_ table. Sera-t'_Il_ encore là cependant ?

Faire trois longs pas. C'est fou comment cela peut être long, trois longs pas. Tout ce qui peut nous passer dans la tête pendant ce temps-là. Sera-t'_Il_ là ou sera-t'_I_l partit ? Et s'_Il_ savait que je voudrai me rendre vers _Lui _et faisait exprès de marcher dans une autre direction ?

Et puis l'absurdité de la situation me fait éclater de rire toute seule. Je tourne en rond, aveugle, totalement paniquée à l'idée de ne pas _Le_ trouver, ce dont j'ai beaucoup plus de chance que de pouvoir passer du temps avec _Lui_.

Dommage que _Lui_ ne rit pas. Ça pourrait à tout de moins m'orienter…

Je prends une chance. Je sais que je suis arrivée à la table, je m'y suis cognée la hanche. Une chance que je n'y ai pas collée… Je tends les mains devant moi. Et j'atterris sur la tête de quelqu'un. Mais qui peut bien s'être assis pour jouer à ce jeu ?

Je remue la main. Ébouriffe des cheveux. Une plainte retentie de la personne collée à mes pieds figés. Non seulement on est aveugles, mais on ne peut vraiment plus bouger les pieds.

À entendre la personne gigoter, elle n'est pas du tout confortable. Et je dis elle, car à avoir entendu sa voix, c'est une fille. Manque total de bol. La seule fille dans _Son_ coin, c'était sans doute Parkinson.

_Il_ a bougé. Et je ne suis pas avec _Lui_.

Je veux voir avec qui _Il_ est.

J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Parkinson. C'est _Son_ véritable pot de colle…

Je veux voir avec qui je suis.

J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Parkinson. Je suis incapable de la sentir !

Oh Drago…

* * *

Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Après tout, Hermione n'est peut-être pas avec Drago ! La suite le plus rapidement possible, je vous le promets ! Merci d'être venu lire !! Et s'il vous reste du temps, un petit review est toujours apprécié J ! 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Pour ton sourire

**Auteur :** Alyersa

**Couple :** Hermione / Drago

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer** Ça ne tient toutefois pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 de la saga!Tout appartient à J.K Rowling...

**Note : **Le dernier chapitre déjà… Ça été un vrai plaisir de l'écrire alors j'espère que ce l'aura été autant de la lire ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un petit review, ça été très apprécié ! Bonne lecture ! Oh oui, et pour vous situer… Pour le dernier chapitre, **j'ai décidé de prendre le point de vue de Dumbledore**. Comme ça, on aura une vue d'ensemble !

**Réponse au reviews : **

**Sarah2405 : **Ha ha ! On verra bien qui est avec qui dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**MeDiNo**Comme je l'ai dit, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu le sauras avec qui ils sont vraiment ! Et voilà la suite ! Merci !

**Caroline : **Voilà, vu ta patience et ta sagesse, je me suis dépêchée pour le chapitre final ! Contente que tu ais aimé ! Merci !

**Pandora**Merci pour le compliment et la review ! Et voilà avec qui ils sont ! Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps !

**Saorie95 : **Aaah les yeux de chien battus ! Comment résister ?! Sérieusement, merci d'être revenue, j'étais contente de voir que tu suis la fic !! Et j'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pu !

**Miss Patmol : **Toi aussi rebonjour !! Et merci d'être revenue et d'avoir laissé une seconde review ! On verra bien qui est avec qui dans ce dernier chapitre !!

**Kimlovetom**Je te rassure, Drago et Hermione finissent vraiment ensemble ! Dans le sens de sortir ensemble.. Pour le colin-maillard, on verra bien ! Merci pour la review !

**Elodu92 : **Rebonjour toi aussi ! Merci pour la seconde review ! Et voilà la suite !!

**Pour ton sourire**

**Chapitre 5**

Ils sont vraiment marrants à regarder, tous ces jeunes sorciers se prendre les pieds dans leurs robes soudainement trop grandes pour eux ou leurs souliers qui se retrouvent où ils ne devraient pas nécessairement être. Plusieurs sont à leur place et ont déjà participé à ce type de journée du temps de leur enfance moldue. La plupart y sont aussi à l'aise que si je leur avais demandé de danser nus devant la communauté de sorciers en entier.

Mais je vous le dis. Les plus drôles sont les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. En particulier ce Serpentard et cette Gryffondor.

Ils croient que je n'ai pas vu leur petit manège. Les coups d'œil discrets, les frôlements lorsque le corridor entre leurs deux bureaux se rapetissait aussi subitement qu'improbablement, les rougissements lorsqu'ils tombaient l'un sur l'autre par hasard entre deux cours. Ils tombaient lentement amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans s'en apercevoir.

C'était sans compter mon intervention. Comme si je n'allais pas, pour une fois, favoriser l'union entre le serpent et le lion. Favoriser une idylle naissante. Me mêler de mes affaires.

Quelle drôle d'idée.

Je n'aurai sans doute pas pu en savoir autant sans mon complice. Il m'a lentement récolté les informations et les preuves m'amenant à la conclusion que je pouvais être confortable dans mon idée et surtout, que je ne faisais pas fausse route en les poussant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est là qu'est venue mon idée de journée moldue. L'épluchette de maïs n'était qu'un prétexte pour les asseoir près l'un de l'autre. Pour qu'ils s'examinent, s'analysent, se comprennent et discutent. Subtilement. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. S'en vouloir l'affirmer et l'accepter.

Doucement, mais sûrement. Je connais également les dictons moldus.

Ensuite, le colin-maillard. Un moyen comme un autre de les amener ensemble.

Je savais qu'il mémoriserait sa position. Il est rusé.

Je savais qu'elle se ferait aidée par son ami. Elle est loyale.

Rusé et loyale. Un beau duo. Ils le savent. Leurs subconscients leur dictent. Ils les malmènent, les font douter, les font se poser des questions et surtout, les amènent ensemble. Ils vont bientôt marcher dans la même direction.

C'est plus fort que moi, un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Certains élèves me regardant alors esquissent un léger sourire, incertains si le mien leur était destiné ou pas. Ils croient que ce n'est qu'une autre lubie de leur directeur un peu tête folle. Je ne suis pas une tête folle. Je vois simplement avant les autres. Point à la ligne.

La soirée commence lentement. Ils s'assoient aux tables. Jasent. Rient. Parlent. Crient. Mais les Gryffondors s'assoient avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avec les Serpentards. Un simple coup de baguette fait apparaître une table devant les deux trios infernaux de Poudlard.

Le Survivant, son meilleur ami et leur petite sœur.

Le fils de Mangemort et ses deux gorilles.

Ironiquement, les deux tables sont une à côté de l'autre. Je vous laisse deviner qui est soudainement agités en tenant compte de leur position.

Ronald et Gregory quittent alors la table et avancent d'un pas balourd vers moi.

Je dote Gregory Goyle d'un plat de maïs fraîchement cuits à l'aide d'un sortilège. Je sais pertinemment que le temps qu'il se rendre à sa table, Ronald Weasley et ses amis auront finis d'éplucher et de faire cuire le plateau de maïs.

Je sais également que Ronald sera sans doute blessé en apprenant le choix de son amie depuis si longtemps. Qu'il croiera qu'ils devaient finir, elle et lui. Il ne comprendra certainement pas. Mais le connaissant, il s'en remettra et lui pardonnera. Je n'ai donc aucun remords de lui enlever, si on veut. Après tout, c'est pour son bien à elle et lui par le fait même. Ils ne sont pas faient pour être ensembles.

Je les vois rire, ces trois Gryffondors. Inséparables depuis leur première année. Rien ne pourrait altérer leur amitié. Ou si peu…

Un Serpentard est cependant jaloux. Je le vois dans sa manière de bouger, de la regarder, de marmonner dans sa barbe. Il n'est pas à l'aise dans cette journée, dans ma journée, dans leur journée. Il ne sait pas comment agir, ne sait pas quoi dire, mais s'efforce de paraître heureux. Pour elle. De quelles autres preuves avais-je besoin ?

Elle par contre, a beaucoup d'orgueil. Ou alors elle a peur. Elle n'ose pas lever les yeux, le regarder. Elle le sait pourtant. La façon dont j'ai disposé les tables les obligeaient à sentir leurs propres regards se transperçer, être l'un sur l'autre. Ils le savent, le ressentent. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous le répète.

Je vous avais également dit que Gregory Goyle prendrait le temps de se rendre à sa table, le temps que les Gryffondors prendraient à commencer à manger. C'est exactement ce qui arrive.

Et c'est également là que se produit ce que j'attendais depuis le début de la soirée.

Il se brûle. Elle lève les yeux. Instinct. Elle ressent ce qu'il ressent. Ils contactent par les yeux…

Exactement ce que je voulais!

Mais elle détourne les yeux aussitôt. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que partie remise. Après y avoir goûté une fois, elle voudra y retourner.

La phase deux est maintenant entamée. Celle à laquelle ils ne résisteront pas. Colin-maillard.

Voyant que la plupart des étudiants avaient désormais terminé leurs assiettes, enfin, pour ceux ayant compris comment mangé du maïs, je fis apparaître un petit podium lumineux. Que voulez-vous, c'est mon petit côté tapageur.

Je dois maintenant trouver un moyen de la conforter dans ses pensées. Elle doute qu'il puisse l'aimer véritablement. Lui n'a pas peur de l'afficher, mais elle a peur de souffrir. Curieux comme le hasard fait que les choses ou les caractères sont parfois inversés non ? Comment attirer son attention sur lui… Lui confirmer qu'il la regarde, la dévore depuis le début de l'épluchette ?

À moins que… Il peut encaisser. Une petite attention ne le tuera pas.

"Monsieur Malefoy, vu votre agitation actuelle, je présume que le colin-maillard version quelque peu modifiée vous excite au plus haut point. Veuillez s'il-vous-plaît porter quelque plus attention à ce que je raconte et cesser de fixer le soleil couchant."

Plutôt subtil. Je ne suis pas vantard, mais cette affirmation contenait un sens caché qu'elle comprendra sûrement, vu son intelligence. Elle est placée devant le soleil couchant.

Il encaisse le coup dignement, sans même mettre un petit effort pour détourner le regard, espérant un regard, quêtant un sourire. Je le savais. Seulement, elle ne lève pas les yeux à nouveau. Ce sera pour plus tard alors.

"Notre colin-maillard sera quelque peu différent du jeu Moldu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez totalement aveugles comme le jeu normal, mais lorsque vous toucherez une personne, votre main se collera instantanément à elle et vous devrez passer le reste de la soirée avec. Le reste de la soirée est un petit spécial Moldu !"

L'improvisation, vous connaissez sans doute. Je n'avais pas prévu un petit extra moldu, mais si ça peut les décider à marcher l'un vers l'autre, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je n'aurais qu'à matérialiser un haut-parleur et des lumières qui flash.

Il me regarde. Suspect. Intervention plus ou moins subtil cette fois il faut croire. Il semble se demander si je sais quelque chose. Hoche la tête avec un sourire sceptique pour débarrasser son esprit de ces idées stupides.

S'il savait.

Le moment le plus amusant de la soirée approche. Ce sera plutôt drôle de les rendre tous aveugles. Il faut cependant leur laisser un peu de temps. Le serpent rusé mémorisera aussitôt sa position, tandis que son ami aura le temps de faire la même chose pour le murmurer à l'oreille de la lionne loyale. Tout est parfait.

Je crois que ça y est. Je matérialise un petit sifflet emprunté à un magasin moldu non loin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le rendrai avant que tout le monde moldu pourchasse un présumé voleur.

J'adore siffler dans ces petits bidules. Le son qui en sort est plutôt exceptionnel vu la grosseur de l'objet. Les élèves n'ont pas l'air de mon avis toutefois. La moitié a les mains sur les oreilles, le visage l'air de dire encore-ce-fou-de-Dumbledore. J'adore ça !

C'est alors qu'elle l'a fait. Je vous l'ai dit, quand on y a goûté une fois, on veut y retourner. Mais la différence majeure, c'est que cette fois, elle soutient son regard. Définitivement, la mine, lis-y ce que je ne peux pas te dire.

"Aveuglio"

Il le fallait. Pour les frustrer un peu. Les laisser seulement tremper les lèvres dans la boisson tant désirée. Plus tard, quand ils se découvriront vraiment, ils y goûteront.

Tout le monde se bouscule. Tournoie. C'est vraiment marrant.

Les plus drôles sont sans aucun doute ceux qui ont mémorisé une position. Ceux voulant à tout prix être avec la personne qu'ils avaient choisis et personne d'autre. Comme si leur confrères et consœurs avaient la lèpre ou tout autre maladie transmissible et pouvant mettre leur vie en grave danger. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont les pires. Ils marchent dans la direction qui leur ait opposés, certains d'à tout de moins se retrouver avec un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle à tout de moins de leur propre ennemi.

Certains tâtonnent aussitôt à leurs côtés afin de trouver avec soulagement l'épaule ou le bras de leurs meilleurs amis.

D'autres restent tout simplement immobile, espérant que le message subtil qu'ils se sont échangés avant de devenir aveugles a passé et que leurs amis viendront les retrouver.

Les amoureux se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sitôt le sort lancé. Impossible de les séparer.

Je les regarde eux en particulier. Tout marche comme prévu. Ils se dirigent dans la même direction, se croise sans le voir. Elle marche vers la table des Serpentards, lui vers celle des Gryffondors.

Il stoppe raide à la table en l'entendant rire un peu plus loin. Il est déçu. Il sait qu'elle n'est plus là. Au même moment, Harry Potter rabat sa main dans son dos et les deux figent.

Elle arrête près de la table. Sait qu'il n'y est plus. Le ressent. Elle tend tout de même les mains dans un vain espoir. La pose directement sur la tête de Pansy Parkinson.

Selon le plan. Tout va bien.

Voyant que tout le monde a cessé de se débattre, gelés par mon sortilège, j'enlève le sort d'aveuglement, curieux de voir leurs réactions à eux en particulier.

Il se contorsionne pour voir la main toujours collée dans son dos. A une moue déçue, comme s'il espérait toujours que soit la sienne, celle de sa Gryffondor. Fait une mine dégoûtée en voyant avec qui il est.

Elle se penche, pour voir à qui appartient la tête où elle est collée. Fait une mine horrifiée en voyant sa partenaire.

Puis, les deux lèvent les yeux, se cherchant du regard, incapable d'accepter qu'ils devront se partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a une mine soulagée lorsqu'elle voit qu'il est avec Harry. Après tout, ce n'est pas une admiratrice potentielle. Lui a une mine désolée en voyant qu'elle est avec Pansy. Il n'aurait pas souhaité ça même à son pire ennemi.

C'était sans compter mon intervention.

" Et voilà. Tout le monde a trouvé son ou sa partenaire ? "

Hochement de tête généralisé. Parfois avec ferveur, sous l'effet du contentement. Parfois lentement, sous l'effet de la déception.

" Comme je savais que la moitié et plus d'entre vous s'arrangeraient généralement pour tricher en mémorisant la position de chacun, j'ai décidé de modifier quelque peu les règles. "

Déception pour certains. Espoir pour d'autres. Particulièrement d'eux.

" Je vous rendrai à nouveau tous aveugles et prononcerai un sortilège qui vous mélangera tous. Vous ne saurez pas avec qui vous vous trouverez et ce sera alors juste pour tout le monde. Je vous avertis toutefois : vous ressentirez peut-être un petit vertige lors du transfert. Sur ce, tout le monde, Aveuglio ! "

C'était le plan parfait. Le sortilège marchera j'en suis sûr. Après tout, il amène ceux désirant être ensemble, ensemble. Ils le seront donc. Pour les autres, ce sera un autre sortilège.

Un brusque vent semble se lever sur le parc de Poudlard et tous les élèves s'envoler, volant sur ses ailes. Lorsqu'ils atterrissent sur leurs pieds à nouveau, certains tanguent dangereusement.

Eux se tiennent par la main. Inconsciemment et consciemment à la fois. Désir et prudence se mélangent.

J'annule le sort.

Ils rougissent jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en se regardant. C'est pourtant ce qu'ils voulaient le plus. Ils tentent de se laisser la main, mais elles sont collées sous l'effet du sortilège.

Ils n'ont pas le choix. Ils se regardent. Et ils ne se quittent plus. Leurs visages s'approchent l'un de l'autre, lentement, doucement.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots. Seulement de leurs yeux.

Ils se comprennent. Et c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

" Très bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est véritablement placé, place à la petite soirée dansante moldue ! Pour ouvrir le bal, j'avais décidé de prendre le couple le plus inusité. Qui d'autre que le seul couple Gryffondor-Serpentard de la soirée ? Donc, s'il-vous-plaît, M.Malefoy et Miss Granger, veuillez prendre place. Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne connaissez aucune danse moldue, surtout vous, Miss Granger. "

Ils me regardent. Ne savent pas s'ils doivent m'en vouloir pour les avoir interrompu ou me remercier de leur donner une chance de danser ensemble, d'être prêts l'un de l'autre. Peu importe, je suis prête à assumer qu'à la fin de la soirée, ils me remercieront.

Je fais apparaître un éclairage pas trop tapageur et une douce musique flotte dans les airs. Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais passer à côté de l'occasion de leur faire danser un slow ?

Ils se collent l'un à l'autre, tout naturellement. Comme s'ils avaient été faits pour être ensemble, comme s'ils étaient nés l'un pour l'autre.

Et ils dansent. Tout simplement.

Mais ils sont tellement beaux à voir. Ils transpirent d'amour, leurs yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'ils se croisent et ils ne semblent jamais rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Bien sûr, un jour viendra où ils se disputeront. Voudront ne jamais avoir commencé à s'aimer. Passeront par des moments plus difficiles.

Mais tout ceci n'est que futilité.

On peut constater en les voyant qu'ils surmonteront toutes ces épreuves haut-la-main. Tout le monde présent autour de la scène le constate d'un même souffle et sont tout aussi estomaqués.

Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor.

C'est le début d'un temps nouveau à Poudlard. Ou tout le monde fraternisera peu importe leurs couleurs, leurs provenances et leurs maisons.

Mon complice depuis le début arrive près de moi, heureux comme un pape.

" On l'a eu professeur. Ils ne se quitteront plus ! "

Je le regarde et sa joie m'atteint en plein cœur également.

" Oui, Harry, oui. Ta petite sœur sera heureuse. En grande partie grâce à toi. "

Et comme le soleil achevait de se coucher, derrière nous, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor scellait une belle promesse d'avenir par un tout premier baiser.

* * *

Oooh déjà fini.. Je vais m'ennuyer de cette fic ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé le tout dernier chapitre !! Merci à tout le monde qui ont laissé des reviews et merci à l'avance pour ceux qui en laisseront d'autre ! 


End file.
